On average, newborns feed every two to three hours consuming about two to three ounces at each feeding. Feedings may occur seven to nine times a day. The frequency of feedings may be reduced as the baby grows and takes more at each feeding. Unfortunately, bottle feedings may cause physical strains to caregivers as bottles may be held in demanding positions for long and frequent periods of time. Caregivers may experience strain on their back, shoulder and wrists when holding the bottle. Furthermore, the caregivers may have other tasks or chores to complete and cannot dedicate enough time for those feedings.
A number of baby bottle holders currently exist in the market. However, they are not adaptable to various positions that a baby may take during their feedings. For example, the baby may change positions with respect to the holder making the bottle unusable due to angle constraints. These holders may be inconvenient to setup and relocate them to different locations. Furthermore, feedings often take place in a baby carrier for which no holder exists.
The present disclosure provides a bottle holding system that solves each of the described concerns. The bottle holding system described herein may be easily transportable and adapted to different feeding positions and styles of babies. The system may also be placed in a baby carrier. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided above are for illustration.